The Day Hinata Snapped
by Kyuubi no Youko
Summary: Hinata has had enough with her family calling her weak and being belittled. She no turns into Evil Hinata! Watch as she destorys all that have wronged her.
1. The Day She Snapped

This is my third story. As you can see it is about the Day Hinata snaps and goes local on everyone even her beloved Naruto! She will possibly kill some people that really piss her off. Anyway…. on with the story! I got the bug idea from Kagezuchi's Big Bad Hinata. Even though I didn't really copy the idea, I gave credit so no one will be offended.

Hinata awaken to the rays of sunlight coming from her window. She walks over to it draws the curtains and says, "Good Morning Sun! Isn't it a wonderful day!" "Of course Hinata" stated the Sun " nothing can ruin this wonderful day!" That was until she heard her Father band on the door. "Hinata! Wake the hell up and get ready for training dammit!" he yelled. Hinata sighed sadly and got ready for training by taking a shower and getting dressed in her training GI. She walked to the Dojo, where her father and little sister where waiting for her. "Today Hinata, you will be sparring with Hanabi. Try not to be weak and lose…again…" Hinata frowned at her father's harsh words but got into a fighting stance anyway. "Try not to lose sister." Said Hanabi with a smirk. "GO!" yelled Hiashi as his two daughters charge at each other. Hinata strikes with her right hand to Hanabi's shoulder but is blocked and Hinata gets hit on her right arm. That doesn't get her down because she dodges one of Hanabi's punches and lands a hit on her left should but it isn't effective. This goes on and on and on with Hinata losing pretty badly. "What's the matter sister? Are you getting tired or are you just weak?" said Hanabi arrogantly while smirking. Hiashi nods in agreement and Hinata sees it while she gets hit once again and falls to the ground. While on the ground Hinata thinks of all the bad things her family has done and said to her and then…she finally snaps!

(If it has not been funny now, then this is where the humor starts.)

Hinata felt her blood boil and sprang into action. She jumps into the air and charge at her sister with an assault of punches, kicks, and karate chops. Hinata then went into the matrix and beat the crap out of Hanabi, who was not a bloody pulp on the floor. Hiashi Gasped and ran over to Hinata. "That was Sooooo cool!" yelled Hiashi in excitement for the first time in his life. Hinata glared at him, flipped him off, and went to change to go see her teammates.

At Team 8's Training Ground…

Kiba and Akamaru where training while Shino was practicing controlling his bugs. "Hello Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino." Kiba waves, Akamaru barks, and Shino just nods. "So what are we-What is Akamaru doing to my leg Kiba?" asked Hinata. "Uhh…He's humping it…." Said Kiba as he pulled his dog away from Hinata. "I'm sorry Hinata, he won't do it again." Apologized Kiba. "Damn right he won't or I'll make sure he will never be able to hump again!" cackled Hinata evil as she went into 'Evil Hinata Mode'. Kiba shuddered and nodded while Shino…just didn't care. With that the four teammates started training. During the course of training, Akamaru would every now and then, hump Hinata's leg. She would get pissed but not pissed enough to unleash 'Evil Hinata', and Kiba would apologize. Hinata was about to punch Kiba in their sparring match but then…. Akamaru started humping her leg.

It was the biggest mistake of his life.

Hinata grabbed Akamaru and kicked him like a football. He sailed through the sky and went between the field goal post. A ref came out of nowhere and raises his arms in the air and yelled "ITS GOOD!" Hinata cheered and started dancing. Kiba was on his knees sobbing while Shino was starting to get weirded out by Hinata's behavior. But he didn't show it because he…well he's just Shino, lets leave it at that. She suddenly turned to Shino, who flinch but it was barely seen. She took a step forward. He took a step back. This continued until Hinata took a step forward and they heard a crunch. She lift her foot and they pair looked under. There lay on of Shino's favorite beetles, Billy Bob Joe a.k.a BBJ (that rhymed!). "BBJ!" shrieked Shino as he got on his knees to his friend. "Shino…(cough) I'm not (cough) gonna (cough) make (gag) It." Whispered BBJ as life was draining from him. "BBJ! (Sob) don't leave me! (Sniffle sob)" cried Shino who was sobbing. "I'm sorry (cough) Shino, but (wheeze) it (cough cough) is my time…." Whispered BBJ as he passed on. Hinata stood there watching the whole thing but couldn't help but to feel a bit of guilt in the pit of her stomach. Then her stomach growled. "Oh! I must just be hungry!" exclaims Hinata as she leaves to get something to eat. Shino digs a hole to bury his beloved BBJ. He then turns to put him into the hole to see a bird pick BBJ with its beak and ate him. Shino stared in horror at seeing his friend being devoured by a heartless bird. The bird glances at Shino and then took off. Shino got up and yelled, "Revenge…Revenge…REVENGE!" and started to cackle evilly. Shino then got a net and went to work in finding the bastard bird that ate Billy Bob Joe!

The end of chapter one…Review or there will be dire consequences….(cackles evilly as thunder and dramatic music is played in the background)


	2. Evil Hinata Strikes Again!

Chapter 2 of The Day Hinata Snapped! In This Chapter… Gets attacked and gagged and Evil Hinata appears out of the shadows. Nope Kyuubi! You can't tell the readers whom I'm going to kil- I mean beat up in this chapter! On with the Chapter!

Hinata walked back to the Hyuga Estate to look for something to eat. As she was about to enter the gates she sees Neji. "Hi Neji!" yells Hinata and waves at Neji. Neji just stares at her as she approaches him. '_Since when is she all happy and crap?' _"Hello Hinata-sama." Says Neji as he bows. "Neji I demand you to make me my PBJ!" Neji snorts and walks away. "Dammit Neji! Didn't you hear me? I asked for a damn PBJ!" Neji snorted louder and walks away. "That's it bitch! Your mine!" screams Hinata as she activates the curse seal. "ARRUGH!" Neji scream in pain as if his brain as being fried, which it was. " Are you gonna make me a sandwich Neji?" asked Hinata. Neji snorts and but then screams because she activates the seal again. "Now are you gonna make me one?" asked Hinata…again. Neji, who is withering on the ground, nods painfully. "YAY!" yells Hinata as she picks Neji up, kiss him on the cheek and carry him inside the mansion while skipping. Little did they know, rather Hinata know considering Neji was unconscious, that they were being watched! DUN DUN DUNNNNN!.

In the Kitchen…

Once in the Kitchen, Hinata seats Neji down and gathers all the stuff to make a PBJ! She sets it up and puts it infront of him and waits.

2 minutes later….

The sandwich is still not done.

3 minutes later….

Nope still not done…

5 minutes later…

Neji finally regains consciousness just to have the curse seal activated and lost consciousness…again! Hinata shrugged and stared to make her sandwich. Hinata sure did enjoy that sandwich! Then Hiashi walks into the kitchen and starts clapping. Hinata looks up from her sandwich and glass of milk and glares at her father. "What the hell do you want bitch?" hissed Hinata. Hiashi got a tear in his eye and wiped it away. "That's the attitude that I want to see in our heir!" "I don't want to be your stupid heir!" yelled Hinata. "EH?" questioned Hiashi not really believing what he heard. Hinata grabbed his left ear and screamed: "I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR STUPID HEIR!" she then bitch slapped him stomped on his toe and tripped him making him fall and hit his head on the counter rendering him unconscious. But before he went unconscious, he whispered, "That's my Girl". Hinata shrugs and turns to leave the kitchen but to be stopped by Hanabi. "The match this morning was a fluke _sister,_ I'm certain that I can beat you with one arm behind my back!" said Hanabi arrogantly. Hinata walks over to Hanabi slowly and Hanabi starts backing away with fear in her eyes. When Hinata finally is right infront of Hanabi, she flicks her forehead really hard with causes her to tumble. "Maybe someday _little_ _sister_" sneered Hinata as she leaves the house but not before she gets her 'servant' Neji!

Hinata and Neji (who finally awoken) walked to the park and in the background, if you squint hard enough, you can see Shino with a net chasing a certain bird that ate poor BBJ. ANYWAY! Back to the duo. Hinata jumps on the swing and orders Neji to push her. "As if!" snorted Neji as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. When he felt no pain he opened his eyes to see a VERY angry Hinata who had the words 'Evil Hinata' on her forehead in bold letters. "Oh sh…" poor Neji didn't get to finish his colorful sentence before Hinata fried his brain and rendered him dead…I mean unconscious! Yeah…lets go with that. "MUAHAHAHA!" laughed Evil Hinata as she watched her cousin twitch and stuff of that nature. Then out of nowhere Konohamaru popped out of the bushes and yelled "YOUR EVIL!" Hinata smirked and pointed to her forehead and said "No Duh" and Gentle Fisted him into the Hokage Monument, onto the Third's Nose which broke, fell, and Killed 5 people! Naruto then popped out of nowhere and said "Hey Hinata! Whatsup?" Hinata pounce on Naruto who squeaked in surprise as she kissed him forcefully. "Your mine now Naruto!" said Hinata as she leered at him and kissed him again. "What has gotten into to you Hinata!" screamed Naruto but it fell on deaf ears. "Come on Naruto-kun lets go to your place and do it!" squealed Hinata as she dragged him to his house. "HELP IM ABOUT TO BE MOLESTED!" screamed Naruto but no one heard him. No one but Jiraiya who gave him the thumbs up and tossed him a box. Naruto read the box with said "Trojan Man!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed naruto which could be heard around the earth, the scream of a man being molested. Jiraiya wipes a tear him his eye and smiles just like the Fourth, always the lucky ones with the ladies!" Then he left to go peeping or whatever he does. Stupid Ero-sennin!

Shino has finally trapped the little bastard…I mean the bird that ate BBJ in a tree. But there was one problem which was there were a whole bucnch of other birds that looked just like the bastard bird. Shino shrugged and sent his killer bugs to destory the birds.

They didn't stand a chance.

In what seemed 10 mintues, the birds where devoured. "Wait…." Said Shino, he counts the dead bone skeletons and says "Weren't there 10 birds?" at that moment in time and space, something wet and brown dropped on Shino. He touched it, sniffed it and then licked it. Shino the came to the concluison that,

The bastard ecsaped and took a crap on him.

Shino then grabbed a bigger net (DUN DUN DUNNN) and chased after the bird that ate his preicous.

THE END! Or until the next chapter, you pick. Anyway……REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!


	3. Lee, The Bloody Pulp

Chapter 3 of my third story. Sadly I'm running out of ideas for this story. Sooooo it would be a great help if you, as the readers suggest some ideas in your reviews then this story will continue to strive. Thank you and enjoy the show!

Hinata left Naruto's house after their little 'session', she heard her stomach growl. _'Hmmm…' _she pondered, _'I must be hunger' _with a shrug, she went back home to make her another PBJ. Man did she love her PBJ! As she enjoyed her sandwich her father finally awoken. He looked around in a daze and saw Hinata and brightened up. "Hinata! You got to teach me that move you did on me!" yelled Hiashi. "You mean this?" asked Hinata as she bitched slapped Hiashi who's head snapped to the left and then the right and then to the left and continued back and forth as she repeatedly slapped him. "Yeah! That one!" said Hiashi who failed to notice that he got bitched slapped by his daughter at least….30 times and his face indicated it to. "Ok" said Hinata slowly as if she were talking to a 3 year old while Hiashi leaned in hang on her every world. "You just slap your opponent repeatedly! How hard can it be! Even a dumass can do it! GOSH!" yelled Hinata and stormed out the house. Hiashi stood there for a few seconds staring at the spot where Hinata once occupied and then blink because he hadn't in like 5 minutes. He stood straight and said "Oh Neji! Come here, I need to try out a move on you!"

Hinata was stomping down the street causing everyone around her to scatter or else experience a new definition of pain or hell which ever is better. She continued to stomp blindly until she bumped into something or rather someone and fell on her buttock. "Are you ok youthful stranger! I did not mean to get in your youthful way and have you fall on your youthful ass!" said the 'stranger'. "Lee!" came another voice, "You are forbidden to say that bad word! It one of does 13 bad words! Haven't you been watching your Spongebob? That kind to talk is for sailors and unyouthful people such as Kakashi who teaches his students to cuss and swear!" yelled Gai as he pointed to Naruto who was currently at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop and had currently lost his free ramen coupon. "Dammit! Where did I put that son of a bitch! Dammit!" yelled Naruto in despair. Gai covered Lee's hears after her heard the 'D' word. "Lee! You mustn't hear the evil! Evil! EVIL!" yelled Gai but it fell on deaf ears because he was blocking Lee's and Hinata just wasn't listening. Hinata looked up and watched the two people exchange banter until she recognized who they were and her eyes widen and horror and repulsion. There stood Konoha's very own The Two 'Beautiful' Green Beast. Hinata gets up slowly trying not to provoke the two but failed as they stopped talking and stared at her. Lee pointed at Hinata and yelled "HEY YOU LOOK JUST LIKE NEJI!", which cold make a deaf man become undeaf and then deaf again. But ANYWAY! Hinata scoff. "I'm way better look then Neji plus I'm a girl! So how can I look like a guy when im clearly a girl?" Lee stared at Hinata for a full minute before he said: "Gai-sensei! Don't all the Hyuga look the same?" Hinata face turn red with anger and she mad a calling bird sound in which Neji responded to by running towards them. She grabbed him and made him stand by him. "Now do we look the same?" asked Hinata. Lee stared at them both and circled them until became dizzy the stood by Gai. Lee then whispered in Gai's and in which Gai nodded and then Lee nodded.

10 minutes later…

Lee finally had come to a decision. This decision will be the matter of life and death. And his answer is…

….

…

…….

"SAY IT ALREADY!" yelled an obvious pissed-off-to-the-max Hinata who was starting to turn into Evil Hinata. Lee shuddered and nodded.

"I think that both of you…you…you…. Look the same!" yelled Lee who looked proud to come to such a conclusion. Hinata on the other hand morphed into Evil Hinata and went all-evil on Lee. After she was done, Lee was a bloody green and orange pulp on the ground. Neji looked at his teammate Lee who is a pulp and shrugged. He and Tenten we planning on taking him out anyway. It was just a matter of time…. Neji then turned his gaze over to Gai and glared. As he glare, Neji pointed a finger at Gai which made him flinch, causing him to grab the pulp and hid behind a tree. Having not find his coupon, Naruto walked over to the group while cursing. Gai gasped and covered Lee's ears or what looked like ears. Gai shrugged, as long as Lee doesn't hear the sailor talk, it was all-good with him! Naruto scanned the group and looked at Lee, gagged, and lost his would-be lunch. Having hearing the sound, everyone looked up to see Naruto throwing up. Even the pulps manage to grow an eye and stare. They looked on with interesting and disgust. "It's so disgusting, yet, I cannot turn away." Whispered Neji to Hinata who slapped him. Naruto looked up from his vomiting and saw that everyone was staring at him in disgust all but Hinata who had something different in her eyes…When Naruto finally realized what that look was, Hinata already pounce on him and began to do 'stuff' to him. Gai gasped once again and reached to cover up Lee's eyes. I said eyes because he manages to form another one.

Kakashi was walking down the sidewalk reading his favorite book. As he about to walk pass the group, he hears noise that you only hear on Come Come Paradise 2: The Movie. He looks at the ground to see Hinata doing unspeakable, unthoughtable, and unbelieving things to Naruto. Kaka eye widens but doesn't hesitate to pull out his video camera and start recording the acting. When doing his ninja duties, Kakashi is but a mere Jounin protecting his village. But at any other time, like right now, he his Jiraiya's research collected! DUN DUUN DUUUUNNN! Kakashi would videotape anything that can be passed on as 'research' for Jiraiya's books and he would be one of the top five people to get the newest edition when it came out. Kakashi loved his job very much, very much indeed. He also did care what happened to the people who he videotaped as with Naruto right now. I'm Kakashi could have stopped Hinata from doing the unspeakables on Naruto but as you can see dear read, he does not care. "Well I'm done here! Time to get my new book!" said Kakashi excitedly. He quickly ran before Naruto could see him but unfortunately, he did. "KAKAHIS YOU BASTARD! GET YOUR MOTHER FUCKING ASS BACK HERE AND HEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEE!" screamed a desperate Naruto but he was ignored. Gai was at a lost. Here was explicated scenes and cursing. He simply didn't have enough hands! Gai suddenly got an idea and looked around to see him anyone will help him to keep poor Lee pure (who was reforming again). Seeing no one, he sighed and decided that it would be better it Lee heard the cuss words then see the horrid scenes. Gai started weeping because he couldn't keep Lee pure.

Boo-Woo Poor Gai…OH WELL!

In a dark alley…………………………………………………….

A mysterious person walked into a dark alley. We shall call him Bob. What Bob was doing in said alley is NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! But since you're the reader I'll tell you anyway! You see Bob had gathered some 'information' about five minutes ago. He was to meet someone in the alley to deliver the 'information and get his payment. Then another mysterious person comes into the alley and approaches Bob. He shall be called…..uhhh…..Billy Bob Joe, right after Shino's late friend. "You got the

'Goods'?" asked BBJ and Bob nodded. "You got my 'Payment'?" asked Bob and BBJ nodded. They exchanged the items quickly. "It was nice doing business with you Kaka….Oops….I mean… Bob." 'Bob' stomped his foot angrily and pointed at 'BBJ'. "Dammit Jiraiya! You just had to ruin the entire thing didn't you? Did you know how long it tool me to come up with those names? Huh? Do you?" screamed Kakashi as Jiraiya shook his head. " It took me 5 hours! 5 freaking hours! All that time I could be reading my book but noooooooooooooooo! I had to come up with those damn names!" Jiraiya looked down feeling bad. Kakashi sigh and pulled Jiraiya into a BROTHERLY hug even thought there is like 30 years between them and it they hardly be brother it that was possible….

Anyway! Lets see what our Avenger Shino is doing!

Shino is currently chasing the bastard bird that ate poor BBJ! But the bastard got away…AGAIN. Shino looked to the heavens and screamed: (OMG..Shino screamed!) "AS GOD AS MY WITNESS, I WILL AVENGE YOU BILLY BOB JOE!" At that moment in time Sasuke walked by and saw the whole act and called out: "I avenge better then you and im more angsty!" But before He could finish gloating, His rapid fan girls started come and he bolted out of there leaving a crying Shino….

Poor. Poor Shino… Anyway that was chapter three of this funny story (or so im told)! As I said at the Beginning of the chapter, give me ideas to help the story live! And REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

And! Well you get the point…


End file.
